Reincarnation/Transcript
['''Scene': Shot of the Galactic Entity from "Godfellas".]'' Galactic Entity: A wise man once said that nothing really dies. It just comes back in a new form. Then he died. So, next time you see a lowly salamander, think twice before you step on it. It might be you. Stand by for "Reincarnation". :[Opening Credits. Caption: ''REINCARNATION]'' :['''Title Screen': CHILD LABOR SYNDICATE ''presents: COLORAMA - IN GLORIOUS BLACK AND WHITE - A GROEN-O-PHONE PICTOON! - COPYRIGHT MMMXI'']'' :['''Scene': Exterior Planet Express building. In Fleischer-brothers style, everything is bouncing up and down, including the building. The building suddenly gets a face made from its door and two windows. The building tips its "hat" with a suddenly visible left hand.]'' Planet Express headquarters: 'Owdy, folks! Come on in! :up on the building's face, the camera zooms in to its "mouth". :['''Cut to': Inside the building, Leela is putting on makeup in front of a mirror and singing while everything, including herself, is still bouncing up and down.]'' Leela: singing Jumpin' Joe an' golly jeeper, I got one gigantic peeper. Sassafras an' banana oil, I'm a bee-youtiful purple-haired goyl. :peers in and develops hearts in his eyes. His heart literally pounds right out of his chest. :['''Cut to': Outside of the room. Fry sighs not realizing his heart is beating Bender's chest cavity out of shape.]'' Bender: Watch it! :hits his cabinet back into shape. Fry: Oh, it's just that I love Leela something awful. Do you think a space-age dame like her would ever marry a two-bit, low-life delivery boy like me an' also I 'ave bad posture and severe financial problems? Bender: Have you tried gettin' 'er pregnant? Fry: Gosh, yes. I've tried an' tried, but, so far, I only got Amy pregnant. Bender: You know what your problem is? pushes his antenna down and a cigar suddenly appears in his mouth. Too much smoke in your face. :blows a large puff of smoke in Fry's face and Fry coughs it up. Fry: I wanna ask Leela to marry me, but I can't afford a diamond ring big enough to express my love. Bender: That's for sure. stretches his arm out and takes Fry's wallet from his pants pocket. Not on the measly salary I steal from you each month. :['''Cut to': A shot of a loudspeaker. It gives a loud "ai-ooooooo-gah!" sound.]'' Horn loudspeaker: All crew, report to the laboratorium. Get a wiggle on. Fry: Thanks for the heads-up, Sparky. :tosses up a fish to the loudspeaker. The loudspeaker swallows it whole. Horn loudspeaker: Mhm. Fish on Friday. An' Human flesh the rest of the week. :['''Cut to': The laboratorium. Farnsworth is looking into a telescope. Fry, Leela, Hermes, Zoidberg, Amy and Bender are gathered around. While the others still bounce up and down to the snazzy jazz music in the background, the Professor remains stationary.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Movietone News, everyone. steps away from the telescope. I've discovered a new comet! Leela: One side, boys. Let a lady take a gander. :walks up to the telescope and makes an "oo" expression. Professor Farnsworth: Hang on. Let me just adjust it to your eye level. :pulls a lever causing the telescope to bounce with Leela. POV shot from the telescope as the comet flies through the sky. Leela: camera Holy matrimony! camera That's one flashy rock! Professor Farnsworth: Indeed. It's pure diamondium! Fry: Um... Would it be possible to break off a piece an' put it in an engagement ring for reasons that are private? Professor Farnsworth: Oh, fuff! Nothing in the universe can fracture diamondium. Not even God 1 an' God 2 put together. But behold! takes out a large can from his lab coat. Close up on the can, which is labeled "HOLOGRAM in SAUCE". Farnsworth opens it with an old fashioned can opener. The can opens and pours out a hologram of the comet. The tail is composed of abrasive comet powder. throws away the can. And that's just what I need to put a washday shine on my new Doomsday device. suddenly picks up a very large doomday device with a skull and crossbones on it. Wide shot of the laboratorium. Nibbler is suddenly seen in baby clothes crawling on the widow's walk. Now hop in the flivver and score me some o' that sweet, sweet powder. :['''Scene': Outer space. The Planet Express ship, which now has a feminine face and two smoking chimneys is shuffling down the stars to the upbeat jazz. It passes by the man in the moon, who gives the ship a wolf whistle. As it turns around, it has two visible butt cheeks.]'' :['''Cut to': Interior of the ship. Fry, Hermes, Amy, Leela, Zoidberg, and Bender whistle along with the music.]'' Hermes: Comet ahoy! camera Why, it's lit up like a smooth, refreshing Chesterfield. :seems to be speaking from a 1920's radio with a videoscreen on it. Professor Farnsworth: Get plenty of that powder. I want this bomb to sparkle like the floor at Grand Central Station. pulls a chain. A toilet can be heard flushing. He gets out of the radio carrying the Doomsday device, and it is in fact an outhouse. Over and out. :gets in the outhouse, unzips his fly and closes the door. :['''Cut to': Exterior, outer space. The ship stops by the comet and weighs an anchor. The ship opens its mouth and Amy, Fry, Leela, Zoidberg, Bender and Hermes fly out carrying a huge vacuum tube to the sound of Fred Flintstone revving up the Flintmobile. The ship closes its mouth and rubs its lips and makes an embarrassed expression. The crew comes to a sudden stop and bump into each other in succession to coconut sounds.]'' Amy: Watch it, ya stumblebums! You're boopin' my betty! :turns the vacuum on and the crew holds on while the dusting occurs. Fry: Um... I'll be back in a jiff. I gotta go check this comet for anarchists. :bounces away from the vacuum and onto the comet. :['''Cut to': The Diamondium comet. Fry bounces around the comet in time with the music. In the background, the comet pans to the right a la the multiplane camera of Disney cartoons. He screeches to a halt and gasps. Close up on Fry and a giant diamond. A dotted line forms between Fry's eyeline and the diamond.]'' Fry: Wouldja look at that gem! Slap that shiner on a ring an' me an' Leela will be doing the married, horizontal Charleston in no time. :['''Montage': Fry first attempts to cut off the diamond with a screwdriver and a hammer, but he ends up bending the screwdriver and falling backwards. Fry then tries jackhammering the diamond, but ends up falling to pieces, literally. He then attempts to shoot the diamond, but the bullet ricochets and shatters Fry's helmet causing his head to inflate and pop. Finally, close-up on a jar labelled "MUSHROOM JELLY". Fry squeezes the can and swallows the jelly a la Popeye. His arms suddenly get bumps in the shape of mushrooms. He attempts to flex his muscles but his arms just explode and fall from his body.]'' :lapse. Fry: Alright, diamond. You won those rounds. But I've got an ace up my hole. :takes his backpack off and opens it and takes out the humongous Doomsday device. He activates it, and the timer counts down from ten hours while the skull's eyes move from left to right like a Kit-Cat Clock. :['''Title Screen': That evening...]'' :['''Scene': Exterior of the Planet Express building. Fry and Leela are standing on the widow's walk. Even though slow Benny Goodman Trio-esque music is playing in the background, everything is still bouncing up and down to the beat. Wide shot of New New York.]'' Leela: I love this time of day. There's such a beautiful stillness. Fry: Leela, I don't know if words can describe how I feel about you— Leela: Good? Fry: Huh. I guess they can. Anyhow, when a guy feels good about 'is sweetheart, 'e wants to prove it by giving 'er somethin' really... Good! Leela: I'm still listenin', you big lug. Fry: What I'm tryin' to say is... In all the world, I couldn't find a diamond good enough for you. But then I found one out there... shot of the sky above New New York. The comet is floating above the sun. Among the stars. The beautiful, affordable stars. Leela: You mean... When you disappeared up on the comet... Fry: Exactly. Leela: I thought you snuck off to take a dump. Fry: A man can sneak off to do two things. Leela: Oh, Fry! Fry: In exactly ten seconds, the Doomsday device will blow the stone loose. An', if my calculations are correct, it will land here on your finger. :up on Leela's gloved left hand, whose fingers now has feminine faces. The ring finger speaks. Leela's finger: You've made me the happiest finger in the whole wide hand! :back to Fry, who lifts up his sleeve showing and oversized wrist watch. Fry: Comet kaboomination in three, two— :cuckoo bird springs out of the watch and impatiently looks at his own wrist watch. Bird: Uh... Hello?! Cuckoo! :loud explosion is seen and heard. The sun flinches in terror. After the explosion, the comet, now lacking a tail, is seen still intact. Fry: The diamond still didn't break! sniffles. sad Now, you'll never know 'ow much I love you. explosion is heard, and gets the attention of Fry and Leela, who gasp. Close up on the comet, which breaks in half. One half begins to float towards the sun. off camera It went kersplitters! :comet stops near one of the sun's rays, and it forms a monochrome rainbow in the sky. Leela: Fry, I don't need a diamond. You've given me the most beautiful rainbow I've ever seen! All the colours of the spectrum! Fry: angry Not beautiful enough! A swell gal like you deserves better! :second half of the comet floats toward the rainbow. It flashes and the rainbow wiggles as a new bigger monochrome wave appears. Leela: camera What's that?! camera Is my eye playing trick on me?! gasps. It's so beautiful! Fry, you've created a new colour! Totally different from any other colour or combination of colours. Fry: Shucks. It's still only half as beautiful as you. two halves then finally meet, causing the rainbow to shatter into miniature diamonds, which falls onto New New York like snow. Whoa! Leela: Whoa! I wish this moment could last forever. :gets on one knee and holds Leela's hands. Fry: Leela, my love, will you marry— :Fry attempts to conclude his proposal, the diamonds suffocate him. Wide shot of the Planet Express building, which is now completely covered in snow-like diamonds. As the miniature diamonds disappear, a huge diamond casing traps the building with Fry still proposing to Leela. :['''Title Screen': One billion years later.]'' :['''Scene': Close up on the diamond, where Fry and Leela are still encased in. Zoom out to reveal the diamond is now on a ring in a case held by an Alien proposing to his sweetie to the music of "For Me and My Gal".]'' Alien: camera Bernilla, my love, camera will you marry me? Bernilla: Blorg! Blorg! A thousand times blorg! :Aliens kiss as a heart iris closes in on them. Bender suddenly bursts from the screen a la Porky Pig in the black-and-white Looney Tunes cartoons. Bender: Ba-da-ba-da-ba-dip-That's all you get, jerks! :['''Scene'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Good news, multiplayers! After a lifetime of toil, I'm on the verge of solving all the mysteries of science! :Farnsworth turns to his right and then to his left and lifts up his left index finger. Amy, Bender, and Hermes are also sitting at the conference table and are looking to their right. Bender: So we can leave early? :Farnsworth has put down his left index finger. Professor Farnsworth: Certainly not! [Bender, who has turned red, complains. ''#+%$! flashes in front of Bender's mouth.]'' Not until I demonstrate this new microscope lens, camera made from the debris of that diamondium comet. :Farnsworth lifts up a lens with his left hand. The lens shines four times. Bender: Eh, Professor. Professor Farnsworth: up, on camera Yes, Bender? :approaches Professor Farnsworth. Bender: Boo! Farnsworth screams and drops the lens on the floor. The floor turns black. The lens turns white and is shattered in seven pieces. A skull appears above it and disappears as it ascends. Bender laughs. quickly Okay. Too bad. Goodbye. :stands up, turns to his left, and leaves. Professor Farnsworth: You're not through with this level! I have another lens. :Farnsworth lifts up his left hand and another lens appears on it. The lens shines one time. Bender appears on his chair. Bender: to normal Bite my 8-bit metal ass. turns to Hermes. That's "Bite" with a Y''. :laughs.'' Hermes: Whatever you say, mon. Professor Farnsworth: Due to the lens' remarkable quark-lattice structure, camera it should be capable of unthinkable magnification! lens rotates. Scruffy, Zoidberg, Fry, and Leela are also sitting at the conference table and are looking forward. Come. Farnsworth stands up. Follow me to the lab. :Bender, Hermes, Scruffy, Zoidberg, Fry, and Leela stand up. The background changes, transferring Professor Farnsworth, Amy, Bender, Hermes, Scruffy, Zoidberg, Fry, and Leela to the Planet Express laboratory. Bender: Hey, I'm gonna try that! So long, meatbags! Son of a— Professor Farnsworth: Eh, let me just insert camera lens in microscope. camera There! Now, for the first time, we may be able to see the infinitesimal fabric of matter itself. camera Laying bare the most fundamental laws of the universe! Leela: sexfully Hey, Fry. I know something you could lay bare. Fry: angry Leela! Shhh! I'm tryin' to listen to a physics lecture! Professor Farnsworth: camera Now, to examine some matter. Any old matter will do. Hermes: camera Mon, that's some cheap-ass matter! camera What the hell is it? Professor Farnsworth: camera Oh, camera it's just a log I found in a hole in the bottom of the sea. Now, to penetrate its deepest mysteries. Leela: sexfully Hey, Fry. Fry: angry Leela! No means no! Professor Farnsworth: Oh, my! There's a frog on a bump on this log that I found in a hole in the bottom of the sea! Leela: An' that's the ultimate secret of the universe?! Professor Farnsworth: Apparently so. Wait! There's a snail on the tail of the frog on the bump on this log that I found in a hole in the bottom of the sea! Hermes: Dear Eliza! Professor Farnsworth: camera The snail itself is composed of cells, molecules, atoms... Fry: Pfff! Those things don't rhyme! Professor Farnsworth: camera Things only rhyme below ten to the minus five angstroms, you dope! camera Now, ions an' pions, muons an' gluons, neutrinos, gravitinos... camera We're closing in on the very smallest particles of matter! For the first time, we're about to observe the fundamental structure of the universe. camera Such detail. camera Such finely wrought intricate beauty! Leela: It's like staring into the face of God! Scruffy: It's a mirror into Scruffy's soul. Professor Farnsworth: This explains everything! Even the Big Bang that created the universe! All that's left is the mathematics! Put down h-bar, uh, carry the infinity, and— My-reka! There it is! The Grand Unified Theory! Reducing all the laws of nature to a single equation! Amy: Professor, you did it! You solved the problem that baffled Einstein an' drove Stephen Hawking to quit physics and become a cartoon voice actor! Stephen Hawking's head: I like physics, but I love cartoons. Professor Farnsworth: This is the greatest moment in scientific history! At last, there are no more questions left to answer! Stephen Hawking's head: Yay! Amy: Yay! Hermes: Woohoo! Alright! Well done, Professor. Okay. Back to work, everyone. :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Wait. There are no more questions left to answer. :['''Montage'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Oh. :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Morbo: And those are today's high scores. Linda? Linda: Thanks, Morbo. Coming up next, Galaxians. What you need to know to protect your family. :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: How do you people do it? How do you go on knowing there's nothing more to know?! Fry: I watch TV. It's the next best thing to bein' alive. Professor Farnsworth: What's the use? I'm just not capable of the happiness of the dumb. If only I'd made some mistake! Stephen Hawking's head: You didn't. I checked the invariance of your Lagrangian. Hubba-hubba. Professor Farnsworth: Then there's nothing left to do! Nothing! Bender: Would it cheer you up if I punched Fry in the groin? 'Cause I'll do it. Regardless. Body blow! Body blow! Professor Farnsworth: I devoted every waking minute to answering the fundamental questions of science. :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: camera I never married. :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: camera Rarely went outside! :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: camera And, now that I've found all the answers, I realise that what I was living for were the questions! Fry: That stinks, Professor. Too bad the universe made it turn out that way and not some other way. I wonder why it did that. Stephen Hawking's head: Probably magnets. Professor Farnsworth: Shut up, Hawking. Fry, you idiot! happy You're a genius! Why are the laws of physics what they are? Instead of some other laws? To find out, we'd have to recreate the conditions before the Big Bang. It would take decades of work by thousands of scientists in a particle accelerator powered by dump trucks of flaming grant money. to normal Of course, there'd be no guarantee of success. sad And, in any case, I'd never live to see it. Leela: I'm surprised you lived through that sentence. Hermes: Sorry you wasted your life, Professor. I guess you never know everything after all. Professor Farnsworth: Indeed. The pursuit of knowledge is hopeless and eternal. screaming Hooray! Amy: screaming Yay! Hermes: screaming Yeah-heah! Bender: screaming Woohoo! Alright! Yay! :['''Scene': Space. ACTION DELIVERY FORCE and 蟹先生のすごい ダンス appear on the screen. 蟹先生のすごい ダンス is superimposed by Today's Episode: Medical Dance Crab With Lesson.]'' :['''Cut to': Cliff. The Planet Express headquarters is surrounded by owls.]'' :['''Cut to': The Planet Express conference room. Professor Farnsworth is sitting at the conference table and begins speaking into a microphone.]'' Professor Farnsworth: to normal, voiced by David Herman Action Delivery Force, assemble! :['''Montage': The rest of the crew appears over coloured backgrounds, shouting. Leela has a purple background. Hermes has a green background. He slices off a set of paper sheets labelled EMPLOYEE BENEFITS. Fry has a yellow background. He is lying on the couch, his eyes closed. Zoidberg has a pink background. Amy has a blue background with bubbles. She is pulled away from the camera. Bender has a regular blue background.]'' Bender: to normal And me, Mighty Merchandise Robot! :['''Cut to': The Planet Express tower room. Every crew member is present. All look ready to an eventual fight, except for Fry, who is still lying on the couch.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Transition Announcer: camera Meanwhile, on Space Planet 4, the Aliens who communicate by dancing... :['''Cut to'.]'' Transition Announcer: off camera Were worshipping a giant comet. Subtitle: All hail great comet! Beloved mascot of popular shrimp crunch snack! Also God. Foreigners killed our God! Many words of disapproval! :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to': The Planet Express conference room. Professor Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Hermes, Bender, Amy, and Fry are sitting at the conference table and Leela is standing up. In front of Professor Farnsworth is a machine consisting of a box, a sphere, and a parabolic antenna. The box has various buttons and a screen. The sphere contains a beating heart. Outside the sphere, three pipes connect the heart and the box. Inside the sphere, two pipes connect the heart and the box and one pipe connects the heart and the parabolic antenna.]'' Leela: to normal Team assembled! points at Professor Farnsworth. What is that box, you old witch? Professor Farnsworth: Ha ha ha! I'll never tell you. Farnsworth has stood up. It's a deep space-emotion detector. showing the faces of Leela, Fry, Hermes, Zoidberg, Amy, and Bender appear on the screen as they gasp. In the machine, the heart stops beating. The detector can tell you're impressed. You should be! the machine, the parabolic antenna whirls around and points up, the heart begins beating very fast, and the screen shows a green graph. An alarm goes off as the graph turns red. Wha? The marvellous device. It's detecting a massive burst of anger. From deep space! :look up. :['''Cut to': Space. Earth and the Moon can be seen. Nine spaceships, each shaped like an open banana, appear.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside one of the spaceships. Six pink, four-armed Aliens and a metallic banana are there. Five of them, of whom two are on the banana and three are at ground level, are sitting down, typing. The other one is standing up at the top of the banana, wearing a purple cape and a red mitre. It points forward nervously.]'' Subtitle: There is Earth! Attack it as previously discussed! :['''Cut to': The Planet Express conference room. All are looking at the screen on the wall. The screen shows the spaceships.]'' Fry: Flying bananas? Ha ha! I will slice them on my morning fish porridge. :hits the table with his left hand. Professor Farnsworth: This is no time for one of your jokes, Fry. :looks at Professor Farnsworth. Fry: I will tell you something that's no joke. stands up and puts on a helmet. I will lead the defence fight. Professor Farnsworth: Ha ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh. If we fight, we'll surely be destroyed. Hermes: Then what is our only hope?! Amy: We must summon Zagtar, defender of space! Hermes: You forget! :['''Flashback'.]'' Hermes: camera Zagtar was destroyed by the crystal space devil! :['''Cut to'.]'' Leela: camera The crystal space devil was once my brother, Prince Hiroshi. :['''Cut to'.]'' Leela: camera I mourn his loss. But what matters now is protecting Earth from that fruit armada. Professor Farnsworth: I see your mother, the water Mutant, didn't raise any fools, Turanga Leela. Our only hope is to communicate with the Aliens. And show them our peaceful intentions. Bender: Perhaps they speak perfect English... As do we. Professor Farnsworth: We can't take that chance! We'll need my universal auto-translator! :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: camera This camera is my universal auto-translator! Fry: That will show them our peaceful intentions. Professor Farnsworth: The only question is, "Who should camera be our spokesman?!" Zoidberg: Me! Me! Choose Zoidberg. Fry: Zoidberg, a diplomat? The list of things I've heard now contains everything. Zoidberg: Hear my words. My shell may be tough like a samurai honeymoon mask, but inside I'm as soft and sensitive as a girl made of custard! Cubert: happy Custard time?! screaming Hooray! Zoidberg: Please! I am certain I will succeed with my delicate manner. Oops. Leela: Instead, I'' will send the peace transmission. Most honoured visitors, we greet you in peace. :[Cut to.]'' Subtitle: Why does it flap its face hole? I am puzzled, for we don't know what mouths are. It's a threat! Destruct them! :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Hattie: Kajigeru desu! :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: All attempts to communicate with the Aliens have failed. I fear our only option is thrilling space battle. Bender and Fry: Power friends, go! :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Male voice: Launch all missiles! Launch all missiles! :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: We were defeated in battle. Bender: camera Oh, no! They're forming Gigatron! :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Defeat is ours. If we can't communicate with these bone-jelly ghosts, we're doomed! Amy: Professor, I 'ave analysed the Aliens' movements with this movement analyser. Professor Farnsworth: That device was a gift from my ancestors. Go on. Amy: It seems their movements are a form of language. Rather than speaking Ja— Transition Announcer: English! Amy: continued Like us, they speak by dancing. Professor Farnsworth: Of course! Having no mouths our ears, they could only communicate through motions! Fry: Or perhaps by odours! Bender: That is 'ow you communicate! Amy, Leela, Fry, Bender, and Hermes: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Leela: Then our only hope to talk to them is by doing a'' peace dance. But it will have to be smoother an' more fluid than any movement mankind is capable of. '''Fry': What if we hire a buttered geisha? Professor Farnsworth: Another one of your ill-timed jokes, Fry?! Fry: You an' I are enemies now! Zoidberg: Hear my words. I believe I, the most humble member of Action Delivery Team, could do such a dance! Hermes: Surely, your heart shell is too rigid! I call on anyone but you to do the peace dance! Zoidberg: sad Aw. Bender: Of course, I will do the peace dance. But I will need 'elp. Bender and Fry: Super Dance Squad, initiate! :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Amy: We all hope they're communicating a peaceful message! :['''Cut to'.]'' Subtitle: Hey Aliens, we will kill you! And dishonor your widows by making them gather wood! Fire a the weapon! :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' :['''Cut to'.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Wha, wha?! We thought we were so smart with our science and dancing, but look at us now: At Gigatron's mercy! Zoidberg: The shame is too great. It's time to end this! Huh-yah! Feh! Leela: camera Zoidberg, camera stop! We are too scared right now to enjoy the ceremony of your death! Zoidberg: No hara-kiri today, but heiwa no dansu! The gelatinous dance of peace! Hermes: You may be gelatinous, but not even the Mochi Phanton could perform such intricate motions! Zoidberg: Says you, salaryman! :['''Cut to'.]'' Subtitle: What is the medical crab doing? :['''Cut to'.]'' Zoidberg: Behold! The dance of peace! Bender: The dance is so complex! The eye can barely follow it! Zoidberg: I may be the humblest Team member, but I have given it my all. Amy: I underestimated you, medical crab. But will the Aliens understand?! :['''Cut to'.]'' Subtitle: We have understand peace. :['''Cut to'.]'' Subtitle: Farewell, Action Team. Professor Farnsworth: Zoidberg, you are the greatest hero. You saved us all. Zoidberg: For now. But another threat from the stars is sure to arise next week at the same time! Leela: Until then... Bender and Fry: Action Delivery Force star-hero rocket engage! :Credits. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Transcripts